


Idiot

by Dayora



Category: love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, intimate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/pseuds/Dayora
Summary: I have the hots for Victor and I needed this ok? That's all.





	Idiot

"Idiot." 

Victor's sigh pulled my attention from the folder in my lap, I looked over at him where he was buried in documents on his black leather couch and caught a tiny smile and a flash of blue as he cut his eyes away. 

"What did I do wrong now?" 

"Almost everything."

Most of the time I enjoyed his teasing. But the two of us had been going over these same reports all day and it is well past midnight. "Dick."

"What's that?" 

I studiously ignored him, marking out an incorrect column in the earnings bracket. The sound of rustling paper finally made me glance in his direction. 

My breath caught when our eyes met, he had set aside his work and was staring at me, elbows resting on his knees. 

"What…?" 

"You've never called me that before."

"Surprising, since you constantly act like one."

"Oh? This is a new side of you."

"A side that's had enough with being called an idiot all the time." 

"It really bothers you?" 

I sighed and set the folder aside turning in my chair to properly face him. I racked my brain on how to say what I needed to say without sounding stupid. Things had finally started to go smoothly with Victor and I didn't want to ruin it. 

"Only because it's all I get from you." my voice was barely a whisper, all of my courage abandoning me when I needed it most. "When you call me an idiot or a moron… I feel like you hate me." 

Victor looked taken aback, his brows rose at my words. I looked away, my cheeks on fire. I had no idea how he would respond to that. 

Of all the ways I had imagined my first kiss with Victor, this had never crossed my mind. 

Victor quickly closed the gap between us and knelt in front of me, long fingers caressing my jaw and gently pulling me into a kiss. 

I breathed him in completely, it was everything I had hoped for and more. His lips were soft, his hands were warm. I wanted to kiss him forever. 

After only a few moments he pulled away, gray eyes locking with mine. "I could never hate you."

His eyes darkened as he glanced at my lips, a light flush creeping into his cheeks. My courage decided to choose that moment to return and I all but lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him back to me. 

A low moan rumbled from him, his hand falling to my thigh, thumb brushing the hem of my skirt. Chills shot up my leg as his tongue sought entrance into my mouth. 

My body reacted on it's own, legs and lips parting for him. Victor sucked in a breath and reached behind me, strong hands gripping my ass and pulling me to the edge of my seat. 

He almost purred when my skirt rode up revealing my stylish yet practical panties. My cheeks burned so hotly I was afraid they would catch fire. 

Victor pressed his body against mine as I reached for his already loosened tie, with trembling fingers I pulled the knot free and let the silky tie slip to the floor. 

He quietly watched me undo the buttons of his shirt, eyes hooded, so dark they looked black. He leaned down and kissed my neck when I ran my fingers over his finally bared chest and stomach. 

"I thought I'd only ever have you in my dreams" I rasped to the ceiling, eyes rolling closed from the euphoria of his lips and teeth on my neck. 

"Mmm, you've dreamed about this?" 

"Many times…"

"Me too."

My eyes flew open at that, the thought of Victor dreaming of having me undone and trembling at his touch only made me want him more. Weaving my fingers into his hair I gently tugged, bringing his lips against mine.

I gasped when he lifted me from the chair and pinned me to the floor under his hard body. The soft rug tickled my skin and I wrapped my legs around his slim waist. 

My heart jumped when I felt how hard he already was for me, a bit of trepidation creeping into me at the size of him. 

Victor propped himself up on one elbow, his fingers slipping under my shirt he pushed it up revealing my lace bra. He slid down my body, his lips leaving a trail of tiny red marks. I arched my back, giving him access to the clasp of my bra which he made short work of. He pulled it down just enough to get at my nipples and greedily sucked one into his mouth. 

The sounds he was pulling from me were absolutely scandalous, everything that was happening in this office was scandalous. This was my boss, the man funding my studio.

What the fuck am I doing? 

"What just happened?" Victor asked looking into my eyes, his breathing uneven from his arousal. 

"You're my boss…" I whispered, Victor laughed and it was such a rare and beautiful sound, it almost made me forget why I was attempting to stop this glorious man from ravaging me. "It's not appropriate…" 

"I don't care about any of that. I want you. I… I need you." his voice was so deep and low, his words sent a quiver through me. 

Something about the way he said that broke a wall within me and before I knew it I had his pants undone and had taken his length in my hand. Victor trembled at my touch, burying his face in my neck and moaning as I stroked him. 

I had a nice rhythm going until he reached between my legs and pushed my panties aside, dipping a finger into my folds he had me mewling under him begging for more. 

"Victor…"

"Yes?" 

"Fuck me already."

"I'll be right back, don't move."

I wasn't surprised to learn I liked being commanded by Victor. I watched as he went to his desk and searched in the drawer. The moonlight shining through the window combined with the warm glow of his desk lamp lit his body perfectly. Hair mused and out of place from my fingers, chest bare and sculpted, pants hanging low and open, giving me a wonderful view of his hip bones and pubic area. 

"Ah, there it is." Victor towered over me, holding the condom in his teeth he removed the rest of his clothes before ripping the wrapper open and putting it on. I lifted my hips subconsciously as he pulled my panties off and tossed them into the pile of clothes followed closely by my skirt. 

The warmth of his body was delicious after laying there alone for so long. He kissed me deeply, fingers preparing me for his girth until I thought I would cry and beg for him to get on with the dicking. 

"Relax, this may hurt a little bit, but I'll be gentle."

"What if I don't want you to be gentle?" I couldn't believe I had said that, I was no virgin by any means but that was so unlike me, Victor brought out the rawest parts of me and it was absolutely thrilling. 

Victor locked eyes with me as he slowly pushed in and it felt like ages until he finally bottomed out. He stretched me painfully and I relished it, my eyes rolling back when he started to move. His pace quickly sped up as I adjusted, hips snapping into me, light flashed behind my eyes in rhythm to his thrusts. 

My breaths came in ragged gasps when he wedged a hand between us and attacked my clit. A bouquet of pleasure bloomed inside me as he brought me roughly to completion, the coil he had been winding so tightly finally snapping, I loudly moaned his name. 

I was still panting from the pleasure when he hitched my knees higher around his waist and started pounding into me ferociously. My fingers wrapped tightly into his hair I pulled his head to the side and bit down on his neck, drawing the most delicious cry from him. Unexpectedly he flipped me over into all fours and reentered me with a growl. 

This new position hit the spot I needed it to, a familiar warmth once again building inside me. Victor slapped my hand away when I went for my clit with a snarled no. His aggressiveness and the intensity of his body smacking against mine had my legs trembling so badly Victor had to hold me up. 

I knew he was close to release when his rhythm stuttered, he slipped a hand under my chest and lifted me back against him turning my face he captured my lips and began stroking my clit in time to his now much slower thrusts. 

There was something so intimate and tender about this change that it only took moments for me to come undone again under his touch, his breath caught as he too found release, the fact that he had timed it so we would finish together amplified my already intense orgasm. He placed feather light kissed along my neck and shoulder as we came down from the high. 

"Now I know, it wasn't hatred in your eyes; it was lust."

"I could never hate you." he whispered into my ear, his heart thumping against my back "Because I love you, you idiot."

I smiled as a tear rolled down my face, reaching up I caressed his jaw and placed a kiss on his cheek "Victor, you beautiful asshole. I love you too."


End file.
